I Don't Hate You
by feby fumei
Summary: “Nee Kiyomitsu, apa penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupmu?”/ “Aku  tidak mempunyai penyesalan apa pun.”/ “Haaah ..., jangan bohong setiap orang pasti punya penyesalan, mungkin penyesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu atau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga”/ “Hemmm, entahlah siapa yang tahu ...”/One Short


**D** **isclaimer :Touken Ranbu not mine, it's always belong to DMM and Nitro**

 **Warning : typos(walau udah di edit tapi kadang masih lolos dari pandangan :v), EYD belum sempurna, bikin sakit mata :v, just my imagination**

 **Rate :T**

 **Genre : Angst, Action, Drama, Friendship**

"Bla bla bla blaa" percakapan biasa

'Bla bla bla bla' perkataan dalam hati

 ***SELAMAT MEMBACA***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee Kiyomitsu, apa penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai penyesalan apa pun."

"Haaah ..., jangan bohong setiap orang pasti punya penyesalan, mungkin penyesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu atau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga"

"Hemmm, entahlah siapa yang tahu ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Don't Hate You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akan saya laksanakan sebaik mungkin, Aruji"

pemuda merah itu membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan sebuah ruangan, berjalan menuju dojo. Dimana di sana sudah ada 4 pedang Sinsengumi yang tengah berlatih.

" Kiyomitsu ..." sapa sosok pemuda biru.

"Bersiaplah, kita semua akan berangkat ekspedisi satu jam lagi," Ujar pemuda yang di panggi Kiyomitsu tadi.

"Hooo, jadi karena itu Aruji memanggilmu?" tanya Izuminokami yang kemudian di jawab angukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Hanya lima orang yang akan di berangkatkan?" Horikawa Kunihiro mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak satu lagi Mutsunokami. Oh ya tujuan kali ini penginapan Ikeda 6 juni 1864 "

"Aku mulai bosan, ini sudah ke lima kalinya kita di kirim ke waktu itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, jika mereka selalu gagal kenapa terus mencoba di waktu dan tempat yang sama?" Ujar Izuminokami

Horikawa mulai berdiri "Baiklah aku yang akan memberitahu Mutsunokami-san"

Nagasone kotetsu meletakan boken ke gantungannya, "Akurasa sudah saatnya istirahat, atau tenagaku akan habis sebelum bertempur," ujarnya sebelum berlalu.

"Aku juga," sambung Izuminokami sambil ikut berlalu

"Terserah kalian, asal jangan sampai terlambat atau akan ku tingal," ujar Kiyomitsu setengah berteriak.

"Ya ya ya tuan Kashuu" sahut tounda berambut panjang itu.

Hening beberapa saat. Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu yang masih di ruangan itu, bahkan diam tidak bergerak. Kiyomitsu masih berdiri di depan pintu dojo dan Yasusada masih berada di tengah ruangan sambil memegang bokenya. Mereka masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Hei, apa kau masih memiliki mimpi itu? Aku ingin melindungi Okita-kun, apa kau masih memilikinya?"

Yasusada menurunkan bokennya. "Mungkin masih, mimpi di penginapan Ikeda juga. Entah kenapa setiap kejadian itu terekam kedalam mimpi selalu menjadi mimpi burukku, dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah berharap aku bisa melindunginya."Jelasnya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin itu adalah bagian dari penyesalanmu"

"Penyesalanku?" tanyanya bingung

Kiyomitsu mulai berjaln ke arah Yasusada "Ya, kau menyesal karena saat itu akulah yang di bawanya dan bukan kau. Kita yang selalu di bawa okita bersaman, waktu itu entah apa yang dia pikirkan dia hanya membawaku. Mungkin kau juga menyesal karena aku tidak bisa melindunginnya lebih baik, atau dia yang tidak menggunakanku dengan hati-hati ...," Kiyomitsu mengantung kalimatnya

"Ya, tapi itulah takdir kita sebagai pedang, takdir kita tergantung pada pemilik kita. Tapi ingatlah, kita sekarang mendapatkan tubuh ini, kita bisa melakukan apa yang kita inginkan, setidknya berterimakasihlah pada Aruji."

"Aku tidak menyesal seperti itu ..." sangkal Yasusada.

"Hahaha ..., mungkin seharusnya itu adalah penyesalanku" lirih Kyomitsu, terlalu lirih untuk dapat didengar Yasusada. Dengan cepat dia menyahut boken dari tangan Yasusada "Karena aku ketua ekspidisi kali ini, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau terluka saat ekspedisi dengan alasan kelelahan" kemudian pemuda merah itu meletakan boken pada tempatnya dan meninggalkan dojo di ikuti Yasusada.

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab jika membuat bajuku kotor lagi, mungkin dengan mencucinya"

Yasusada faceplam di tempat "Kau jahat sekali Kiyomitsu"

Mereka berhenti di beranda citadel, jauh di depan mereka terdapat pohon sakura yang mulai mekar, angin musim semi menyapa membelai rambut sambil membawa kelopak bunga sakura. Kiyomitsu menengadahkan tangnnya menangkap salah satu kelopak sakura yang berterbangan.

"Nee Kiyomitsu, apa penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai penyesalan apa pun"

"Haaah ..., jangan bohong setiap orang pasti punya penyesalan, mungkin penyesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu atau kehilangan seseoramg yang berharga"

"Hemmm, entahlah siapa yang tahu ..."

'Mungkin sebenarnya aku memang memiliki penyesalan, hanya saja aku terlalu takut mengakuinnya'

"Kiyomitsu..."

"Jika menurutmu semua orang mempunya penyesalan, berti apa yang kukatakan tadi di dojo memang benar penyesalan mu bukan?"

" Ett-to ..., hahahaha ...," Yasusada tertawa kikuk " Mungkin aku juga berpikir jika itu penyesalan ku"

'Tapi bukan itu saja' tambah Yasusada dalam hati

"Mungkin penyesalan akan tetap ada ..., tapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Kubur saja dan buang dari hatimu, walau mungkin kau tidak bisa melupakan sepenuhnya setidaknya itu akan membuat hidupmu lebih tenang." Ujar Kiyomitsu sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman manis

"Sepertinya aku harus mengecat kuku ku lagi" tambah pemuda itu bersemangat saat melihat kukunya yang menurutnya kurang cantik.

"Haaaaa ..., kenapa kau selalu bisa ceria seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kudapatkan juga dari bersedih bukan?"

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Kashu Kiyomitsu sambil menyorot satu persatu anggotanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka. Tampak mereka semua sudah memakai baju perang dengan rapi.

"Kashuu..." Panggil Hasebe

"Ha?" Kashuu berbalik menghadap Hasebe

"Pastikan semuanya kembali dengan selamat. Kata Aruji musuh kali ini lebih hebat dari biasanya"

"Tentusaja" Kashu kembali berbalik menghadap mesin waktu dan menekannya "Kalau begitu kami berangkat "

Dan seketika cahaya menyilaukan muncul menyedot mereka kedalam lingkaran waktu panjang. Membawa mereka berenam ke masalalu sekaligus tempat bertempur mereke. Chaya itu kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata seiring dengan perginya mereka.

Kashu mengedarkan pandangnnya melihat tempatnya barusan tiaba. Dia melirik kebarat dimana matahari masih lumayan tinggi.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pasukan Sinsengumi menyerang penginapan, ini berbeda dari biasanya." Ujar Yasusada.

"Kau benar, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin dari awal tujuan mereka bukanlah pasukan Sinsengumi, Apa yang mereka incar?" Tambah Mutsunokami.

Sekelebat cahaya yang menyilaukan datang dan...

"Yang terpenting sekarang ...,"

PRANGGG... ZLEBB...

"... Kita harus kalahkan pasukan iblis ini" teriak Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu bersamaan. Mereka melakukan serangan gabungan untuk menyambut musuh yang baru datang dan hendak menebas Mutsunokami.

Semua tounda langsung memasang kuda kuda dan siap dengan pedang yang telah dikeluarkan dari sarungnya.

"Itu usahamu untuk membunuhku? kau lebih mengejutkan dari Tsurumaru," ujar Mutsunokami sambil maju menyerang dua uchigatana yang mendekat "tapi tidak lagi" tambahnya.

"Kalian pergilah ke tempat yang sudah di bagi sesuai dengan rencana. Untuk kali ini aku dan Nagasone akan bekerjasama lagi mengalahkan semua iblis ini.

PRANGGG... PRANGG... DORR...

"Ayo Kunihiro!"

"Hai"

Sesuai dengan rencana awal Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada akan ke dalam penginapan Ikeda, Izuminokami dan Horikawa akan mengurus pasukan kebishi yang mungkin ada di belakan, serata Nagasone dan Mutsunokami tetap di bagian depan. Setelah menuntaskan bagiannya masing masing mereka akan pergi ke atap penginapan, di sana tidak akan ada yang melihat sementara mereka dapat membiarkan sejarah berjalan sebagai mana mestinya.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan meningalkan jejak pertarungan." Teriak Kiyomitsu sebelum pergi.

"Kau khawatir sekali,"Timpal Nagasone

SRINGG...

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau lewat iblis,"Halang Nagasone sambil menodongkan katanya kearah kebishi berjenis ucigatana itu.

DORR... DORR

"Sambutan yang bagus" gumam Kiyomitsu saat membuka pintu shoji dan mendapati sekumpulan Kebishi sudah menunggunya di dalam sana.

"HORA HORA HORA" Yasusada melesat maju sambil menebas beberapa kebishi. Begitu juga yang di lakukan Kiyomitsu.

"Nee, Kiyomitsu bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, yang paling banyak membunuh kebishi dialah yang menag."

Kiyomitsu melangkah. PRANGGGG...

Satu tebasan memutarnya berhasi menebas sekaligus 2 kebishi di dekatnya dan membuatnya menghilang.

"Tiga" ujar pemuda merah itu

Yasusada meju dan melakukan tusukan tiga kali "Tiga"

Mereka terus bersaing mengalahkan kebishi kebishi. Disini terlihat jelas perbedaaan cara bertarung mereka. Yasusada menyerang dengan berapi api dan sedikit brutal, tetapi Kiyomitsu bertarung dengan tenag namun serangnnya mematikan.

"GEEERRRRRRR ... "

PRANGGGG... BRAKKK...

"Oodachi, Uhuk uhuk ..."

"YASUSADA!!!"

Yasusada berguling menghindari tebasan oodachi itu.Mereka berdua habis terpental dan membentur dinding setelah menahan tebasan dari Monster yang datang tiba tiba itu.

"Apa dia bosnya?"

"Mungkin,dia kuat sekali"

"Ya...," Kiyomitsu berdiri di bantu dengan pedangnya "jika kita membunuhnya, semua ini akan berakhir" begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh rekannya.

"HORAA..."

ZLEBBBB

PRNG PRANGG

BRAKKKKK

Mereka melakukan serangan gabungan dan SRINGGG...

"Rasakan pembalasan kami"

Oodachi itu berhasil di kalahkan dengan serangan gabungan

"Kurasa kita seri" ucap kiyomitsu sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Haah... padahal aku sudah berencana akan minta hadiah dari mu,"

"Dasar"

GEERRRR GEERRRR

"T-tunggu apa? Kenapa mereka kembali lagi?"Yasusada mundur selangkah sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Dan semaakin banyak"

"Aku rasa yang tadi bukanlah bosnya ..."

BRAKKKK

"Kane-san?!"

Horikawa maju memberi sebuah tebasan besar, akan tetapi hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh kepada Oodachi itu.

PRANGGG PRANGGG...

Lagi dan lagi pedang Horikawa beradu dengan pedang Oodachi di udara. Namun setiap serangan yan di lakukan Horikawa tidak berpengaruh banyak pada monster itu. Akhirnya bocah wakizashi terlempar dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Jangan remehkan Aku, Aku adalah wakizashi yang melindungi Hijikata Toshizo."

SRINGGG ZLEBBB

"Hei, Kunihiro terimakasih sudah mengulur waktu" Kane-san yang tadi sudah terbaring tidak bergerak tiba tiba berdiridan menusuk oodachi itu dari belakang tanpa di sadari.

"Kane-san"

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seakan aku habi mati"

"Sugoi nee, Kane-san"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa mereka tidak ada habisnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini"

BRAKKK

"Mutsunokamiii!!!"

"Sial, dia membuatku babak belur ..., hos hos"

"Mereka bertambah banyak"

"Heii, cepat berdiri dan bantu aku, Mutsunokami,"

PRANGGG BRAKKK

Nagasone terpental dan menabrak batu. Melihat kesempatan itu pasukan kebishii langsung maju dan mencoba nenebasa Nagasone.

DOR DOR tembakan yg melesat cepat berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Nagasone Kotetsu.

"Zaman pedang sudah berakhir dasar mosnter jelek"

"Sepertinya aku berhutang padamu lagi, Mutsunokami."

"Hei jangan banyak bicara dan cepat bantu aku" Mutsunokami mulai kuwalahan saat di kepung pasukan hitam pengubah sejarah itu.

ZLEBBB

"Argh..." Pemuda biru mengerang sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang mendapat tusukan dari kebishii.

"YASUSADAA?!"

Kiyomitsu langsung maju menolong Yasusada dan menebas kebishii yang tadi habis menusuknya. Disana hanya tertinggal satu pasukan kebisii dan dia hendak lari keluar.

"Ini yang terakhir"

"Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga" Yasusada terduduk di lantai tatami yang telah ternoda oleh beberapa tetesan darahnya.

"Aku yang akan membereskannya." Kiyomitsu melesat dan mengejar Kebishii terakhir. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan luka.

Diruangan itu hanya menyisakan Yasusada yang masih terduduk sambil memegangi lukanya. Masih dengan nafas terengah engah dia mencoba untuk bangkit. Sebelum dia sempat bangkit dia mendengar sebuah suara yang mendekat.

TAP TAP TAP

Ya itu adalah suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menuruni tangga. Perasaa was-was pun mulai menyelimuti pemuda biru ini. Apa orang-orang di atas mulai menyadari pertarungan tadi? Bagaimana jika sejarah akan berubah karenanya? Bigitulah pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

Belum sempat pemuda itu pergi seorang sudah datang. Mata Yasusada membelalak melihatnya.

"O-okita-kun ..."

Hening tidak ada jawaban dari sang lawan bicara. Okita Souji,komandan pasukan 1 Sinsengumi telah berada di sini menatap Yasusada dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin. Yasusada yang di tatap seperti itu langsung merinding.

Nampak di tangan kanan Okita terdapat sebuah katana yang telah keluar dari sarungnya.

"Okita-kun" Raut Yasusada berubah sendu dengan sejuta kekhawatiran. Merasa tidak di gubris uchigatana biru ini mengulaingi kalimatnya.

"Okita ..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Okita begitu dingin dan seakan ingin menerkam.

'kenapa Okita-kun berada di sini? Apa sejarah sudah berubah? Tunggu dulu ..., Mungkin jika berubah seperti ini, kejadian di masa lalu tidak akan terulang...,'

'...Kiyomitsu tidak akan menderita, dan Okita-kun ..., hahaha memang sebenarnya aku ini egois, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan'

"Kau hanya menghalangiku" Okita mulai mendekat ke arah Yasusada

Yasusada menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang hampir meluap 'Entah mengapa kau yang sekarang ini sama sekali tidak ku kenal, tatapan itu dan nada itu bukan seperti Okita yang ku kagumi selama ini.'

'Nee, Dimana Okita Souji yang dulu? Dimana tuan lama yang selalu bersama denganku hinga akhir hayat? Dimana Okita yang dulu Mematahkan Kiyomitsu?'

"YASUSADAAAA?!!!"

"MATI KAU!"

ZLEBB...

Dara merah itu mulai menetes dan mengotori lantai tatami. Mengenang dan menebar bau anyir.

"Uhuk uhuk..." Darah pekat mulai keluar dari bibir merah saat sang pemilik terbatuk.

"K-kiyo-mitsu ..., APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"K-kau ma-masih saja ce-roboh ..."

Di sinilah sekarang Kiyomitsu, berdiri diantar Yasusada dan Okita Souji. Pedangnya dihunuskan dan sekarang menancap tepat ke leher okita. Menembus kulit, memutus nadi dan menancap ke tulang,membuat darah mengalir ke pedang merah Kiyomitsu. Hanya tingal menungu waktu hinga nyawa itu melayang.

Keadaan Kiyomitsu tidak lebih baik. Bodohnya dia yang berlari dan menyelamatkan Yasusada, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Pedang Okita menancap tepat di dadanya dan mengoyak jantung.

Kiyomitsu menghentakkan pedangnya ke kanan dan membuat Kepala Okita terpenggal sepenuhnya, jatuh dan mengelinding di lantai.Tubuh tanpa kepala itupun jatuk kebelakang.

"BAKA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

BRAKKK Kashuu terjatu tetapi Yasusada tepat waktu menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh lantai

"K-kau yang baka. Kau terlalu di butakan masalalu dengan Okita, sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana kebishii mana manusia"

"Tapi dia manu ..." ucapanya terhenti saat melihat pedang yang menancap di dada kiyomitsu mulai memudar perlahan. Dia mendongak dan melihat tubuh Okita yang di selimuti asap hitam tipis. Jadi Kiyomitsu menusuknya karena menyadari asap itu tapi kenap dirinya tidak?perlahan tubuh Okita menghitam dan memudar.

"Maaf, Ayo aku akan membawa kembali ke citadel ..." Yasusada mulai panik.

"Se-semua orang memiliki penyesalan ya? Mung-kin penyesalanku adalah ketika Okita tidak menggunakanku dengan hati-hati ,dan mungkin juga karena saat itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menolongnya..,itu mungkin yang diktakan diriku yang masih di gengam Okita"

Kenangan masalalu kiyomitsu mulai terlintas, dimana dirinya dulu di patahkan dan di buang begitu saja. Sejak terlahir sebagai sebilah pedang hidupnya begitu menderita, dimana sang penempa terpuruk dalam kemiskinan. Kehidupanya benar benar berarti saat Okita membelinya. Namu pada akhirnya dia harus terlupakan.

Terbuang...

Sendiri dalam kegelapan

Perlahan mulai rapuh dan menghilang.

"Jangan banyak bicara dasar cerewet" tak disangka airmata Yasusada mulai tumpah

Tubuh Kiyomitsu mulai memudar "Tapi aku sekarang adalah Kiyomitsu yang dibangkitkan dan diberi kebebasan aruji. Aku tidak menyesal walau Okita pernah mematahkanku. Aku tidak pernah membencinya walau dia membuang dan melupakanku. Aku tidak membenci siapapun karena takdirku."

"Berhentilah bersikap egois ...," Yasusada mengigit bibir bawahnya "Kita sudah seperti saudara dan saling terhubung. Saat kau patah dan di buang aku juga merasakanya. Kau benar-benar egois, pergi begitu saja dan membiarkanku melindungi Okita-kun sendirian. Kau-kau membuatku menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungimu, kau membuatku menyesal karena membiarkanmu pata begitu saja, itu penyesalan terdalamku hiks hiks..." Yasusada sudah benar benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dadanya bener benar panas dan sesak.

Dia mulai mendekap Kiyomitsu.

"Lu-lupakan, itu sudah berlalu, masalalu tidak boleh di ubah. K-kau bilang kita terhubung bukan?penyesalanmu adalah penyesalanku, kau tidak akan membutku mersakan penyesalan yang sama juka bukan?"

KRATAK

Terdengar bunyi retak dan tubuh kiyomitsu semakin memudar

"Nee, Aruji kau masih menyayangiku kan? Gomen ne Yasusada kau harus merasakan kepergianku untuk kedua kalinya ..., Sa-yo-na-ra ..." Manik ruby mulai menutup

"Jangan pergi" tangis Yasusada sambil mengengam tangan Kiyomitsu yang mulai transparan.

TARR... Bersama dengan suara patah itu Kiyomitsu memudar dan tubuhnya hancur bagaikan serpihan kaca yang perlahan semakin kecil dan menghilang. Hanya pedangnya yang patah yang masih tersisa.

Hening...

Untuk kedua kalinya Yasusada tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kiyomitsu.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kiyomitsu menjadi pelindung.

Dan untutuk kedua kalinya warna merah mawar yang cantik telah sirna.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik? Bahkan tidak membenci orang yg membuatmu patah...,"

"Ne Kiyomitsu kau benar-benar egois, di kehidupan inipu kau meningalku lagi ...,

sayonara ..." gumam Yasusada sambil mengengam pedang Kiyomitsu

.

.

.

.

.

* **OWARI** *

Halo minaa... Salken, saya author baru di fandom ini. Yoroshiku...

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Kasihan si kashuu di ending harus..., *plakk di kejar fans kiyomitsu*

Sebenarnya saya dapat ide fic ini waktu baca sejarah kiyomitsu sejarahnya begitu kelam tapi dia tetap tegar di anime *yang sabar ya nak* . Dan seketika langsung kepikir deh bikin ini fic

Angst nya kurang kurang terasa ya? Gomenn saya gk pandai pandai amat bikin cerita angst.

Udah gitu aja, sampai jumpa di fic lain. Jaa...

 **Mind to rivew?**

By: feby fumei


End file.
